Night Terror
Night Terrors are creatures in the Wasteland Series of games Wasteland 1 "What are you doing here? I am dead, am I not? How are you in my mind when I am dead? I must be in your mind. I am in your mind. And him. He is a friend you remember from long ago. He lurked beneath your bed." - Irwin John Finster The Night Terror is a mutant located within the Mind Maze. A manifestation of what may have been the player's childhood boogeyman, he is known for his extremely high health making him a dangerous opponent for ill-armored Rangers (though you do not have to fight him). He also gives you a whopping 32,000 XP once beaten and 64,000 XP if killed in melee fashion. One may wish to use a MACRO to make the battle less time consuming. He shares the same sprite animation as the Night Screamer (coincidentally found within Darwin). Wasteland 2 Can be found in the second level of the Lab in Darwin Village. Depending on the path taken, the Night Terror is either at the very end the Darwin Village Lab (2nd level) map, past all the hostiles and the primary objective, or very near the beginning of the map, if the shortcut route is taken. The shortcut route contains a number of medium to high level difficulty checks, including 6 laser traps, a container (that can simply be shot), and 4 doors that need to be bypassed. It is guarded/imprisoned by three 20mm turrets, (that are initially hostile to the player, but can be hacked with Comp Sci) and is behind a final door requiring a very high Comp Sci level to bypass, or a password ICEBERG; if you have none of the aforementioned, but are good with heavy weapons, you can simply blast open any of the doors with a Sabot Rocket. If released, it will follow you, and you can give it "candy" (flesh of some sort). Killing Night Terror awards 3200 experience to the party. Night terror seems to explode if driven to about 75% of it's maximum CON. He drops a variety of loot that includes different junk items (about 16 to 20 items), some of which have use, such as Pigeon Shit in addition to about 30 scrap. All in all, there seems to be little benefit in killing Night Terror as he proves a much more useful ally than an enemy. Its explosion affects a 3 metre radius area, doing around 120-130 damage after killing. While Night Terror is not considered a party member and cannot be recruited into the Rangers, it will follow the party indefinitely. While Night Terror cannot be dismissed normally, giving it 20 pieces of "candy" will cause it to become sleepy and remain at that location for a certain length of time. If this happens in a random encounter it may be possible for you to "lose" Night Terror in the wastes. Killing the Night Terror once asleep yields 3200 experience to the party. The quote "I'm helping! I'm helping! I'm helping you! We're friends!" comes from an episode of Sealab 2021 called Bizarro! Steam Achievements: ' *'Tasty!: Give the Night Terror 20 pieces of candy Category:Wasteland creatures Category:Wasteland 2 Recruitable NPCs